Remember
by AlbaPie
Summary: (Sequel to "Take A Hike") Yukine had been happy. They were both about to move into their own house, finally! Until Yato disappears. Yukine tries to find out what happened, but no one else seems to know anything about his blue haired god. Where is Yato?
1. Chapter 1

Hey guy's, I was a bit bored, when a thought crossed my mind for a fanfic. So I decided to write it down and this is the first chapter. So, enjoy~

* * *

I woke up. Where was I? Was this...Kofuku's? Yes...this was our room. Why don't I remember anything about yesterday?

I sit up, groaning. My back hurt, but why? Oh well, maybe I slept on it wrong.

I stretch, before yawning,"Yato, massage my back for me." No response. I groan, rolling over to him,"Yato~ Please~ I bet you're the reason my back hurts anyway, with how much you fuc-"

Yato wasn't here. Not even his sleeping bag. I sit up, looking around. "Yato?"I say out loud. Nothing. I stand up quickly, heading down stairs, my balance a bit off as I headed to the kitchen. "Yato!"I shout. Kofuku stood in the kitchen, cooking breakfast. "Ah, Yukine! Finally, I thought you would never wake up! Help me with-"

"Kofuku, where's Yato?"I ask, looking around.

Daikoku grumbled,"Yukine, it is rude to interrupt our lady like that."

I freeze. Our lady?

"Our lady?" I ask.

Daikoku nodded,"Well yeah...we took you in...she is your lady, your god! You ought to show her more respect."

I stood in place, before laughing,"This has to be some joke right? Why are you guys actually helping Yato this time? YATO! Joke is over, I figured it out, come out!"I say, looking around and heading to the porch.

"W-what? What are you talking about Yukine? Who's Yato?"Kofuku asked, walking over, a worried expression on her face. I blink,"Guys, this isn't funny. Yato. The annoying god that I love, with blue hair. Where is he hiding?"

Kofuku turned around to give Daikoku a worried look,"Yukine...there is no god named Yato. Not even a person."

I began to get angry. How far was this idiot going to take his damn joke? "Guys would you just stop this please."

"Kofuku! Daikoku! Yukine, I see you're feeling better!"Hiyori said, walking over to me and giving me a tight hug. I groan as pain shot up my spine and my ribs. She released,"S-sorry! You must have not recovered all the way."

I huff, crossing my arms,"I'm fine, but where's Yato? Do you know Hiyori?"

She stood there quiet, before going,"Eh?"

I freeze. "HIYORI NOT YOU TO!" I clench my hands into fists,"How far are you guys going with this!?"

Hiyori flinched, as well as the others,"Y-Yukine, are you sure you're alright?"

I blink. What is going on? "What exactly happened?" I ask, letting my arms fall to my sides. I wait for a response.

"Well Yukine, we aren't sure ourselves. We found you outside in this empty street. You were lying on the ground knocked out by the time we got there. It seemed that you had been attacked, but we weren't sure by what, or who. We brought you home as quickly as possible,"Kofuku said quietly.

I turn to look at her,"And...what about Yato?"

Daikoku growled,"Listen kid, there is no Yato."

No Yato? "What? No, you have to be kidding...what's going on? No. You guys aren't serious...he is my boyfriend. Don't you guys remember? I am HIS regalia! We were just about to move out of your house Kofuku!"I say, my throat starting to tighten.

Kofuku looked over at Hiyori with a sad expression,"Yukine...do you think...that somehow you are getting memories of your old life back? When you were...alive?"

I looked at her, tears starting to form in my eyes. "Kofuku...we have lived with you guys for months...Hiyori...you were even taunting us, telling Yato,'When are you going to propose?'...Remember? Any of you? This isn't just some sick joke?"

Everyone looked around at each other. They shook their heads.

I ran upstairs, falling onto my sleeping bag and crying. No. That couldn't have been some weird dream right? All of those years of my life...were not a weird ass fucking dream...Yato, where the hell are you? What the fuck happen?

I cry. No this was a sick joke. I was going to kill Yato after this, that fucking idiot. We were fixing to move into our house and live on our own and he decides to do this fucking prank. I sit up, wiping tears out of my eyes.

" _Yukine don't cry. You're face is to beautiful to be tainted in such a way. Yukine, it's alright. I'll be back soon. I hate to be the reason of your tears..."_

Yato...That was Yato's voice. Yato. He told me that. Yato….YATO! What had just happened? I looked frantically around. Had I just blacked out in a weird way? "Y-Yato?" I say once more, looking around. Nothing.

"I hate to be the reason of your tears...what had happened? Maybe more memories would come back...I just had to wait...

* * *

Please leave a review, it would help a lot! Hope you enjoyed, although it's getting kind of dark...


	2. Chapter 2

It has been a week. I came to realize that it truly wasn't a joke. Why couldn't anyone else remember Yato? I remembered him so clearly...his soft blue hair that framed his face perfectly...that stupid grin he always had on his face...his stupid jokes...that stupid tracksuit he always had on…

He wasn't just my imagination...what happened…

"Yukine! Dinner!"Kofuku called out. I got up, heading down stairs and to the kitchen. Everything was so quiet around here…

"Here, hope you like it. We're having fried fish and rice, with ramen as well,"Daikoku says, handing me a plate and a bowl.

I sigh,"Thanks."

I sit down at the table...I grab my chopsticks, starting to pick at the ramen…

Yato wasn't fake...he was real...we had been dating for at least 4 months...we had barely started earning good money, and we were saving it up for our own house...we always slept together and told each other "I love you" and "Good morning" and "Good night".

"Yukine...we're really sorry, but we don't know who or where this...Yato is,"Kofuku said quietly, sitting at the table and starting to eat. I feel my eyes beginning to sting again. I couldn't be in here right now. I shot up, heading out the door,"I'll be right back. I need to just...walk for a while."

I walk through Kofuku's front gates and walk along the sidewalk...they had shown me the street they had found me in...maybe...if I went to see it again, I could find a clue...but that was a long shot.

I decide to take it and head to the street...why couldn't I remember anything on that day? But everything else after that I could…

I turn the corner. Here. The street's name was, 'Kanmon-odori'.

I walk to the center, looking around….there wasn't much to see. It was just a normal street surrounded by buildings. I felt tears starting to form again…

"Yato...where the fuck are you,"I cry. "Why doesn't anyone remember?"

I walk around, getting a good look, but it was just like any other street.

I then freeze as I hear a water drop.

But from where? It hasn't been raining…

"Looking for Yato?"

I turn around quickly.

Nora.

I should have known. "Nora. What the hell do you want." I was now full with complete anger. I hated this bitch with a passion.

"You know Yukine...you really want to know why no one remembers Yatty?"she said quietly and calmly.

I clench my fist. I hated the way Yato's name sounded when she said it.

"I can tell you're desperate for answers, Yukine."

I growl,"I am, but not from you." I was about to turn away, when she says, "Yukine, Yato's dead."

I freeze. "What...what did you say?"

I hear her giggle,"Oh Yukine. Look at you. Letting yourself be broken and torn apart by something so stupid."

I was furious. I was sad. I was depressed. I was...in shock. "Shut up. Shut up Nora. You have no idea what it is to truly love someone."

She stays silent, before saying,"Yukine. He is dead. And you know what? He won't be returning. Why? Because no one remembers him. Yato is better off dead."

Yato...wasn't coming back...because no one remembered him…"BULL SHIT!" I shout.

"I REMEMBER HIM!"

"You don't count."

"YES I DO! HE….he had his own shrine…"

That's when a flash of white hit me.

" _Yukine...I have to cut my ties with you now…with everyone."_

 _I watch, tears streaming down my face and blurring my vision. Yato lifts his hand, starting to write my name,"Yukine...there is a chance you may not remember me...no one may remember me...so I may not come back...but before I go, let me tell you this...I love you. And thank you for making my life better with your love and kindness...Yukine...I know you can't promise me anything...but please don't forget me."_

 _A scream erupted from my throat,"YATO!" I run forward, ignoring the pain that shot through out my body, to where he lay, leaning down and giving him a kiss, saying over and over while I kissed him,"I won't forget you! I won't forget you!"_

I won't forget….wait...but he said that if everyone forgot, he wouldn't come back...does that mean…

"You're wrong Nora."

I look up to see her smile fade. "What do you mean, Yukine?"

I growl,"He will come back. You can't tell me otherwise."

I begin to walk away, heading back home.

She stays silent, before smiling again,"Yato is gone Yukine. He's dead. You might as well kill yourself now."

" _I now release you Yukine...I love you."_


	3. Chapter 3

I thought I could remember everything before the day they had had found me knocked out...but I was wrong. I could clearly remember the shrine Hiyori had made for Yato. It was made out of pop-sicle sticks along with other pieces of wood. It was a bright brown with red and a sign at the front/top that read, '夜ト'. ('Yato')

And a cute little offering box at the front...but no matter how hard I tried to remember where it was located...I couldn't remember.

I even asked the people that registered it, and they couldn't find it in their data. They couldn't find Yato in their data either.

So…does this mean that when a...god dies...their shrine disappears with them? I refused to give in like this. I refused to believe he was gone. I remembered him, and that would surely be enough to have him back. I needed him back.

 _"Yato is gone Yukine. He's dead. You might as well kill yourself now."_

I wouldn't listen to Nora. I couldn't. So today, I've decided to head to the library. To see if I could find anything I didn't already know about a god's death. I took all the books I could find. But nothing...I was starting to give up...until one day...Bishamon decided to visit, she was babysitting Ebisu, so he came along. It was nice to see him.

I smile as they walked in, talking to Kofuku and sitting down at the table. Kazuma standing next to Bishamon and Ebisu coming towards me. I was about to head up stairs, but decided to listen to what Ebisu wanted to tell me.

He smiled,"Hey Yukine! It's been a while! Where's Yato?"

I freeze. He...he remembered? "Ebisu...you remember...Yato!?"I exclaim excitedly.

He gives me a confused look, but nods,"Yeah, why wouldn't I?"

I grab his hand and drag him up stairs, ignoring his surprised gasp and a few of the others gasping behind us. I set him down once we reach the room and kneel in front of him, holding his shoulders,"Are you sure you remember Yato?"

Ebisu nodded,"Yeah, like I said, why wouldn't I? He's the nice blue haired god that takes me out to places sometimes. It would be extremely rude if I forgot him."

I felt like crying. Someone finally remembers him. I wasn't wrong. "Yukine...are you alright? Did something happen to Yato?"he asks, his eyes glazed with worry.

I gulp, holding back any sobs threatening to come out,"Ebisu...do you know where Yato's shrine is?"

He nods,"I like to keep track of everything and the world around me." This kid was amazing, I swear.

"Ebisu. Could you take me there?"

He seems confused,"But why? Don't you know where it is?"

I shook my head,"Ebisu. Something has happened to Yato. No else seems to remember...except you. I need your help." That doesn't seem to take away his confusion, but he nods, taking out his notebook and pen,"I would like to ask a few questions along the way."


	4. Chapter 4

"And that's it? You were found knocked out, Yato gone, and no one remembering him…,"Ebisu pondered as they walked along a dirt road. I nodded,"Yeah. No matter how hard I tr-"

I froze as I saw it. Yato's shrine. Still intact. Clean. Right where we had left it. I wanted to cry...damn it.

"Yukine, do you think the others may remember Yato if they see this?"Ebisu asked, looking up at me with curious eyes.

I looked at it...maybe Hiyori would...she made it after all. "Ebisu, let's go get Hiyori. If this will get anyone to remember, it'll be Hiyori."

Ebisu nods,"I thought that if a god was truly dead and truly forgotten, that their shrines would disappear as well. I believe that Yato has a chance."

I smile softly at him, nodding,"I think so as well."

I could tell he could see the fear and pain in my eyes. He knew how much it hurt.

"Hey Yukine...no matter what happens, i'll always be here for you, okay?"he's says softly. I smile, starting to walk back to Kofuku's,"Let's go get Hiyori. And, thank you Ebisu."

_Time Lapse_

"Eh, Yukine. Where are we headed?"Hiyori asked as I dragged her outside and out of Kofuku's front gates, Ebisu closing them right behind us. "Like I said. I'm taking you to go see the shrine you built Yato,"I say, determined to get there as soon as possible.

Hiyori still seemed hesitant to go, but I could tell she was going for my sake. I was starting to think she thought I was crazy. "Ebisu, you know Yato as well?"she asks him as he walked alongside us.

"He would hang out with you all the time Hiyori-san,"he said, nodding. "And I made him a shrine? How big is it?"she asked. "Not that big,"Ebisu said.

"But that didn't matter to him, what mattered was that he finally got his shrine,"I say softly, smiling to myself. I missed him…

"This way Hiyori-san,"Ebisu said, grabbing her hand and turning a corner on the dirt path. Once we took as few more steps, we reached it the spot, but….

It wasn't there.

"Wh-WHAT!?"I gasp, looking around,"I-it was here Hiyori! Right Ebisu?!"

He nodded, walking over to the spot where it had sat. "Yukine, look. Here is a piece."

I look at his hand, where a small piece of the red wood lay. It had been broken off. I felt tears prick at my eyes. What had happened?

That's when we hear a water drop.

"Looking for this, Yukine?"

I turn around to see Nora, holding what seemed to be left of a broken and almost completely destroyed shrine. I was furious.

"N….Nora?" Hiyori says softly.

I freeze,"Hiyori...you remember Nora?"

She nods. "She was Yato's regalia once."

" _This...I'll give this to Yato."_

 _Hiyori placed the shrine down. Yato looked out from underneath his covers and seemed to gasp. Everyone else would "Ooohhhh!" Or compliment on how good it looked. But Yato stayed silent, sitting up and taking it into his hands._

" _Isn't that great? Here's the shrine that you wanted! Now you can cheer up a bit-" Yukine stopped talking as he and Hiyori looked up to see him crying. Yato was happy._


	5. Chapter 5

Yukine's POV

I felt a tear run down my cheek. Hiyori finally remembered. I looked up to see Nora, her face shown utter shock. I smirked,"I ought to thank you Nora. If it weren't for you, Hiyori may have not remembered."

Nora looked at me, furious now, her face filled with disgust, hate and disbelief,"Don't get too cocky you piece of shit! Just **remember this!** " She gritted her teeth, a dark aura emitting from her.

I put a hand in front of Hiyori, giving her a silent signal to start backing up. I didn't want Ebisu, or Hiyori to get hurt, and by the way Nora was acting, she may attack with full force. I waited silently for what she had to say, watching as she clenched her fist and dropped the shrines pieces onto the ground.

"Every time you do something stupid, another will suffer."

I stood quietly. "What do you mean by that?" I ask. "Are you saying that if I hurt your feelings, you will torture or kill another?"

She looked down, her hair covering her face, before her hand flew up and quickly sent what seemed like a barrier our way. It was very destructive, destroying a thin path of dirt, rocks and anything in its path. I quickly created a barrier and turned to Ebisu and Hiyori,"Go NOW!"

They nodded, quickly running back to Kofuku's house and I tried to follow them, but Nora was not letting me do so one bit, sending attack after attack. I would jump back and try to dodge, but for extra measure I also created barriers. It was getting tiring, sweat starting to form on my brow. How long would she keep this up?

Then I heard someone call out. Nora suddenly stopped her attacks and froze. We both listened. "Nora...come back home. It's almost dinner time."

I had no idea who that voice belonged to, but Nora just seemed to calm down instantly. She gave me this weird expression...well to be honest, it wasn't really an expression, it was just...a stare. And then she left. I felt myself start to become mad, but I was so confused. I would have run after her, but I was certainly not in any shape for more fighting.

So I headed back home, almost running once I remembered that Hiyori remembered Yato now! Would she be able to help the others remember now as well?

_At Kofuku's_

"So that means you truly do remember everything now!?"I exclaim. She nods,"Yes! But...It's strange...I can't remember what happened on the day we found you...I don't even remember doing anything that day...I just...nothing." We both sigh, Ebisu sitting next to us on the floor, drinking a small cup of tea.

We then heard someone walk in through the back door. We all seemed to freeze, thinking maybe it was Nora, but Kofuku came jumping in,"Hey guys! I brought Dango!"

I turned and gave Hiyori a look. She nodded,"Kofuku! I have something to tell you." Kofuku smiled,"Sure! Go ahead and tell me while we enjoy some Dango and Tea! Ebisu! Didn't know you were still here, but I brought extra, you want some?"

_A few minutes later_

"Do you remember anything now?" I ask eagerly. Kofuku looked sad, shaking her head,"I'm sorry, I really don't...everything you're telling me sounds like it's true, but I just can't remember anything."

"Track suit…"

I turn around right away when I heard that familiar nickname. Daikoku stood their, a look of sudden realization made its way onto his face,"I remember Yato now! He was such an idiot."

I look up, a huge grin on my face,"Kofuku, you've got to remember now!"

She gasped,"Yatty! How could I have forgotten him!?" Everyone seemed to be ecstatic, but then my smile faltered. Yato was still gone.

"K-Kofuku."

She turned to me, her smile leaving immediately, "Yukine, are you alright?"

I shook my head,"Yato is still gone. His shrine has been destroyed… Kofuku...you know more about this than I do...is there a chance of Yato returning?"

She looked at me, her face seemed sad. She bit her bottom lip,"Yukine… most people say that… if no mortals remember that god...it's most likely they will not be reborn."

I felt my eyes begin to sting. Was Yato truly gone now?

 _Yukine...are you alright? I hope you're alright...I can still feel your warmth and love...it keeps me going...I hope you're searching….knowing you, you wouldn't give up..._


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry guys, i'm here to inform you that I probably won't be continuing this fanfiction, I may return one day to finish, but for now, I'm to busy doing other things -_- I do have an tumblr art blog if you're interested! The only thing is, it isn't Yatone at the moment, but if you're interested! I currently have some Batjokes and Gailee, and I will occasionally draw other things as well, like Gorillaz. blog/albassin


End file.
